Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of database systems, and more particularly to tools for accessing information and functionality from database systems.
Databases often store very large volumes of data, such as employment records, computer logs, or other suitable information. Databases typically store this information for use by various software components, such as web servers, application programs, etc. To keep the databases in working order, database administrators typically access and organize database information.
Database administrators typically use database tools to view database information, organize information for faster look-ups, organize information to save storage space, and otherwise maintain databases for reliable operation. Some database tools require that administrators have knowledge of a database hierarchy to access data. For example, if an administrator wants to view a particular database table, the database tool may require that the administrator provide a path to the table. If the administrator provides such a path, the tool follows the path and shows the table. However, if the administrator cannot provide the path, the tool may not present the desired table. Thus, there is a need for more flexible and user-friendly database tools.